


Fair Lady

by z0mbieshake



Series: Memories of a Better Time [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shipment of fancy clothes wash up on Neverland's shore and Felix is going to play, even if he doesn't want to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Lady

It took several years before Peter became aware of the holes that existed in Neverland's fabric. The most well-known one, Peter dubbed it 'Second Star to the Right' ever since a ship soared through it when a sail of feathers. He knew a couple must've existed over the water given the occasional visitors and packages they'd receive from all sorts of worlds. Someday, Peter would take care of it to prevent anything that could endanger his existence from entering. But for now, he'd let the boys enjoy the miscellaneous things that floated to Neverland's shores.

One of which was the cargo of a very extravagant crew.

Immediately, the boys were playing with all the fancy silver and gold trinkets littered all around, monocles, candlesticks, even the jewelry. Like magpies, they were instantly attracted to the high-class toys so rare to them even before they came to Neverland. The older boys took to the clothing, stealing the extravagantly pompous hats and slick leather jackets while tossing the frilly clothes onto the young ones for fun.

While the boys had their fun, Felix remained against the tree, utilitarian as ever. Nothing had caught his eyes and he certainly wasn't going to be playing dress-up as all the others did. Peter wanted to feel the same, wanted the same cold dignity Felix treated everything with. He couldn't do it though, barely able to stop himself from lunging into their loot and scraping up something to play with.

Peter's attention eventually fell to a pastel green dress at the bottom of the crate. He lifted it out slowly, careful to make sure none of the boys were watching him as he held up the lacy, distinctly Victorian dress. Peter noted it was quite long, far too long for him, but perfect for...

Peter's eyes darted to Felix, smirking when he noticed Felix had been watching him the entire time with bewildered eyes. Felix would never refuse a request from Peter no matter how ridiculous it was. If Peter couldn't act with a dignified grace, _no one was allowed to_.

Biting his lips to stifle a laugh, Peter dangled the dress in the air and waved it in Felix's direction. Immediately, Felix pulled away from the group, "Patrol," He mumbled his excuse, darting out of the crowd and into the trees as quickly as he could. No matter, Felix knew there was no where to go. Peter just had to catch him at the best moment.

It was nightfall by the time Felix returned to camp and luckily, it appeared that most of the boys had fallen asleep. He had hoped Pan would catch him during his patrol where they'd be all alone. Whatever Peter had in mind for him was inevitable but _at least_ none of the lost boys would be there to witness it.

"Oh _Felix_ ," Peter called out in a sing-song voice, "Have you been avoiding me?"

"Yes." Felix replied frankly.

Peter quirked a brow, approaching him from behind, "So straightforward. That's what I've always loved about you," Felix _nearly_ dropped his guard at the dismissal but by now, he _knew_ better. Peter turned him around suddenly, tossing the dress onto his chest and pinning it onto his body by the shoulders, "Mmm, this colour fits you."

Felix bit his lip and shook his head. As long as Pan doesn't make the order, he doesn't have to obey. Peter leered at the reaction, enjoying the sight of Felix _begging him_ silently. He wanted to see Felix beg far more often.

Leaning in, pressing his lips to Felix's ears as he spoke, "Put. It. On," He whispered, punctuating each word with a lick to Felix's ear.

Groaning loudly and protesting in his mind, Felix pulled his scarf off and untied his cloak, letting both garments slip to the ground. He barely got his vest off before Peter waved a _corset_ in front of him, commanding him without words. Felix rolled his eyes, snatching the fine clothing from his hands like it was refuse.

" _Let me help_ ," Peter cooed, clearly having too much fun harassing Felix's dignity.

Wrapping the corset around Felix's waist, Peter worked at tightening up the laces from behind, winding it and loving it when Felix groaned or gasped.

"How do women wear these things?" Felix hissed as Peter tightened another lace, squeezing at his ribs just a bit tighter.

"You'll soon find out," Peter replied, smoothing his hands along Felix's narrowed waist. Felix growled in response but did not protest anymore.

Peter let out a breathy sigh as Felix buttoned the dress up, so thoroughly amused by his favourite lost boy and how he would follow all his commands regardless of how ridiculous they were. Noticing the bliss in Peter's expression, Felix eventually smiled back. Despite the indignity, as long as his king was happy then he would be too.

Straightening out the dress, Felix did a mock curtsy, flushed with embarrassment but once again pleased when Peter burst into quiet laughter.

"Spin around," Peter said, biting on his lip again to hold in his laughter.

Sighing heavily, Felix did a slow twirl, the hem of his dress lifting in the air just slightly from the motion. He gasped when Peter suddenly tackled him from behind, spinning the boy around and pinning him to a tree, one knee pressed between his legs.

Felix groaned as Peter ground upward, clothed knee meeting Felix's bare thighs. He gripped onto Peter's collar, pulling him close as he spoke, "Is that anyway to treat a lady?"

Felix flinched when Peter burst into laughter loud enough to wake the whole camp. He fought between the urge to smile and the urge to kill himself should every single lost boy wake up and see him in this compromising position. His decision became clear however when Pan's beautiful laughter muffled his protests. He'd _never_ seen Pan laugh like this, so pure and happy. He melted at the sound, coiling up against Peter lovingly.

Noticing Felix's pliancy, Peter quieted his laughing and pressed Felix harder against the tree, compressing their bodies together. By some unnatural force, it appeared that none of the boys had awakened but that no longer mattered to either of them.

"I know how to be a gentleman," Peter remarked, whispering against Felix's neck so his lips tickled him as he spoke, "Flowers and wine and all that jazz, right?" Peter's hands drifted through the air, conjuring a glass of wine. Felix took it immediately, toasting Peter before pouring the alcohol down his throat inelegantly. Before Felix could finish, Peter snatched it from his hands and finished the rest, licking away the drop that trailed down Felix's mouth.

"And the flowers?" Felix drawled.

Peter wound an arm around his waist and pulled him off the tree, pulling him into a graceful circle around their campfire just barely missing the boys napping by it. Peter moved like he was dancing, feet just barely gracing the dirt as he tried to match Felix's movements to his own. When the two were far enough, Peter gracelessly shoved Felix backwards. Moments before impact, a bed of soft flowers materialized beneath Felix. Petals were tossed everywhere when he fell, floating back down gently on his body like snow.

"You were saying?" Peter remarked as he climbed over Felix, trapping him between his limbs. He caressed Felix's face gently, hand trailing down to his chest to smooth down his sides and eventually down his legs, lifting the dress to expose his bare legs. Peter grinned madly as Felix spread his legs, tilting his head back to expose his neck, approving of Peter's 'gentlemanly seduction'. He pressed his lips into Felix's neck, dragging a line from his jaw to his temple with his tongue, " _Good girl_."

He'd get back at Peter someday for this but for now, with Peter deliciously grinding between his legs, Felix could live with it.

 

Felix couldn't stop himself from looking past the camp where the bed of flowers once were. They were mere steps away from camp, mere steps away from someone waking up and walking in on Peter fucking a cross-dressing Felix covered all over by petals. _What a bizarre collection of words..._ His eyes narrowed as Peter's met his from across the campfire. The trickster king hadn't stopped smiling since _last night_ , so deeply satisfied with the image of Felix dressed in lacy finery.

"I saw the most beautiful girl in my dreams last night!" Curly said as he snacked on a piece of cheese for breakfast, "And she was dancing with Peter around the campfire!"

Felix immediately froze. Peter's grin immediately grew wider.

"Hey, me too!" Devin said, slicing of a piece of boar from the campfire roast, "I thought I was imagining that."

"What? What? How did she look?" One of the younger ones asked, clearly having slept through the entire night.

Devin folded his arms, trying to think, "Um, she wore a green dress. Oh! And she was blonde!"

Felix promptly pulled his hood over his head, stuffing his hair under it frantically.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Curly replied, "She was taller than Pan too. Probably could give Felix a run for his money," He turned to Peter, "Who was she? If all of us saw her, there's no way it could be a dream!"

Peter chuckled and reclined on his log, eyes not leaving Felix for even a second, "There are no girls allowed in Neverland. Maybe you saw something else," He smirked when Felix curled up further into himself, face flushed with embarrassment, "Felix! Your face is all red," Peter declared, loud enough to alert all the boys, even the ones not by the campfire, "Did you see that mysterious girl too?"

Mumbling an unintelligible response, Felix sprung from his spot by the campfire and marched out the camp, "Patrol," He shouted back as he disappeared into the leaves.

The older ones shrugged it off as Felix left. The lost boy leader was always a recluse and they were used to his sudden moods.

The younger ones was utterly oblivious though, "Felix is always doing patrols. He's so devoted!"

Peter chuckled at the compliment, tasting the word in his mouth, " _Devoted,_ " Peter said, licking his lips, "I agree."


End file.
